Gratitude
by dark hope1
Summary: Follow up "Mistakes" and Just to Talk." Xiao Lang thanks Tomoyo for all of what she has done in his and Sakura's lives.


Author's Notes – this will be sort of a tribute to Tomoyo. I don't think that the anime and manga justified her role in Card Captor Sakura very well. So here, our beloved character Xiao Lang will tell us just how much she is important in their lives. And in this fic, she will be an important character. This will also be a builder for when Xiao Lang finally meets up with Sakura again. This will explain about the Sentinels and the Successors of Destruction. And I will apologize now because this fic didn't turn out as good as I hoped it will. The next follow up will be in a week or 2.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo sighed heavily while crashing down on the parlor couch in the Daidouji mansion. Already at the age of 21, Tomoyo's life was booked to the fullest. At the age of 19, she had opened her own clothing line which soon became a huge success. Her fashion line was called 'My Cuteness.' Her top model was of course, her favorite cousin and best friend, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
From than on, Tomoyo was busy everyday designing new outfits, making those same outfits, getting models to wear it (which she had no problems in), taking shots of the some of the said models, over looking the other designers' works in her company, and running the studio building that she owns in Japan and England. She was also introducing some of her work to America and China which was becoming a huge hit there. Soon she will need two more studios there as well.  
  
So much work and so little time she had for herself, with friends and family outside work, and her boyfriend of a little over 5 years, Eriol (remember that business that he had to do? Guess what that was.). It was a good thing that she no longer took over her mother's, Sonomi, business anymore. If she did, she would absolutely have no time for anything but work. She tried doing both when her career just started, but soon found it difficult to juggle everything, including school and especially since her outfits was becoming a huge hit in Japan. Soon, after 4 months of juggling, she had to give up one thing in order to have balance in her life once again. She gave up her mother's business, which her mother herself insisted that Tomoyo do what she loved to do.  
  
Unknown to Tomoyo, another young woman was watching her by the crack of the parlor door. If she did notice the other female, she wouldn't have minded. The other female was Tomoyo's personal bodyguard who went to most places with Tomoyo.  
  
The other women gave a deep sighed like Tomoyo had just done earlier and closed the crack of the door. Then she turned around only to face a young man who had not been there before. She gave small yelp and punched the man not too lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" he said but didn't wince. "You don't have to punch."  
  
"Well you didn't have to sneak up on me!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Do you always do this on your job? Become rude with other people who are behind you without you even knowing?" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, only you," she said happily.  
  
"And what made me so special to earn this privilege?"  
  
"Because you are my dear cousin, Xiao Lang!" she said acting cute.  
  
The young man, now known as Xiao Lang, gave her a glare. The woman just shrugged it of, use to it since she grew up with him. Even once engaged to him.  
  
"Anyway," she said, "What are you doing here? Checking up on me?"  
  
"That and I'm also here to see Daidouji-chan," he answered.  
  
The girl frowned. "Why? Did something happen?"  
  
Xiao Lang shook his head. "No. I just wanted to say something to her that I never got the chance to long ago."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said not quite sure what to make of it. Ever since most of their family died, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "But she's resting now. She's been very busy these past few days.... And weeks..."  
  
"I know, but I also wanted to do a complete review on your job," he added.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Look, I know I may be new at this job, but I can still protect her. I've been trained in fighting ever since I was born in my other life and-"  
  
"I know," he said cutting her off. "But as head of the Li Clan –and- as one of the highest rating 'angels' over looking your kind, I want to know if there were any problems."  
  
The woman gave another sigh. "Okay," she finally said, "What you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. First off, darda Yana, as a Sentinel, what is your primary job?" he said using the honorific name used for a Sentinel.  
  
The Sentinel known for now as Yana, stood up straighter and in a clear but soft voice, as to not alert the other woman in the next room, said, "As a Sentinel, my primary duty is to guide and protect those in the tangential side of one's whose destined for greater paths by which fate has conceive. They other wise known as the Silent Healers. My first and current charge is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Not the full description, but good enough," Xiao Lang said.  
  
Yana huffed. "Describe Silent Healers. What do they do? Why are they so important?" Xiao Lang said ignoring her obvious sign of annoyance.  
  
"Silent Healers are also called Shadowed Light. They are the ones with the most impact on those who is destined for greatness. They help 'heal', encourage them, and give them strength when they are weak. It is their support and willingness that helps makes the others who they were, are, and will become. Without them, true heroes would never be because they are their anchor to their happiness and light when darkness surrounds them from all directions. Sentinels protect Silent Healers from those who call themselves Successors of Destruction. Destroy the person who gives strength and courage to fight, and you practically destroy the 'hero'," Yana said.  
  
"And why is it important that the Silent Healer not know exactly who they are?" Xiao Lang asked.  
  
"If they knew exactly who they are, then they would not be able to do what they are born to do. It is their natural gift and to be aware of it, they would be put onto to pressure of trying to make other people around them constantly happy. They are the ones in the background, which history gives little meaning of. The can be the assistant, or as now a days pop-culture know them as side-kick, lover, family relation, friend, guardian, and many others," she answered.  
  
"And do they have magic?"  
  
"Some do, some don't. But all of them have powers in their own right. It's not what humans call magic, but more of an emotion, a feeling, and support."  
  
"Well than, can't everybody be a Silent Healer?"  
  
"No, to be a Silent Healer is to be over looked. Like the name, it implies that they work in secret, but they are not conscious of what they are doing. They work to make events easier for the 'heroes' and add to their strength. They are the ones who stand quietly behind other people so they would shine."  
  
"Good. Seems like you learned your lesson well," Xiao Lang praised.  
  
"Better than well," Yana said proudly.  
  
"Seems like your ego has gone up too," Xiao Lang said with a smirk.  
  
Yana glared. "Anyway, has anyone suspected who you are or who you use to be?" Xiao Lang asked.  
  
"No," Yana replied. "No one knows what I am or that I use to be Li Meiling. Although sometimes I do want to give them all a big hug and talk with them like before."  
  
"Good. Not even Eriol suspects?" Xiao Lang questioned.  
  
"No," Unlike Meiling who had raven black hair and ruby red eyes, Yana had shoulder length, wavy, almost black, brown hair with matching dark brown eyes. Her chin was more set than Meiling's and had higher check bones.  
  
"So how is Kinomoto-san?" Xiao Lang said almost innocently.  
  
The Sentinel blushed knowing he meant Touya. "He's good," she said still blushing.  
  
"That's nice to know," he said with a smirk while going into the parlor.  
  
"Hey! What are you-"Yana exclaimed, but Xiao Lang cut her off while he closed the parlor door.  
  
He looked over to the couch and took off the silencing spell that he put so that no one would hear his and Yana's conversation and that Tomoyo would not hear him come into the room. Fortunately for him, Yana didn't make a noise while on the other side of the door, most likely thinking of ways to kill her once cousin.  
  
"Daidouji-chan," he said and Tomoyo almost jumped a mile when she heard him.  
  
"Excuse me, how did you-"she started but stopped when she recognized who had called her. "Li-kun?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"Hai," he said, "It's me."  
  
What Xiao Lang -should- have expected but didn't, made him take a step backwards and left his ears ringing when Tomoyo jumped at him for a hug and squealed in delight. On the other side of the door, he could faintly hear Yana giggling.  
  
After a while, Tomoyo stepped back from him and took a good look at Xiao Lang. He was taller from her 5.5 foot by 6 inches and still had that messy brown hair which made him look super hot. But his eyes. They were something else. Something couldn't quite put. Sure they were the same amber brown she remembered, but something else was inside them. Something long and forgotten, like a dream, but not exactly. Years from now, she would recall seeing something guarded in his eyes, which were hidden by the singularity of the soul.  
  
"How are you Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked getting over the shock of seeing him for the first time in years.  
  
"I'm good. So, how is your business? Doing extremely well I presume?" Xiao Lang said without emotion. 'Trying to make up from me catching him by surprised' Tomoyo thought.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shined bright when she answered, "Yes, it is. I have a show coming up tomorrow and I'm still getting models who are trying to be in it. The theme for it is called 'An Autumn's Day'. Of course Sakura-chan is going to be my top model there."  
  
"Of course she," Xiao Lang said in an even tone.  
  
For half a second, Tomoyo frowned. So, he knows about Sakura's engagement.  
  
Deciding to head away from the topic, Tomoyo asked, "So, how long are you staying here? And when did you get back?"  
  
"I just back a few minutes ago and I'll only stay for a while," he answered. Then Tomoyo realized that she most likely was the first person that he visited since his arrival.  
  
"If you just got back a couple minutes ago, then I'm honored that you would do me the pleasure of visiting me first," she said.  
  
"You are not the first person I came the visit," he said, "And you sound a little too much like Hiragizawa for my liking."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Sorry, but I'm sure you know that we are together now," she said with a sweet smile. It wasn't to mock him or anything, it was that just thinking of Eriol made her smile.  
  
"Yes, I do know. And I wonder what you see in him," he replied back with a shake of his head.  
  
"Well for starters he's nice, smart, funn-"  
  
"Stop! I really don't want to know," he said it like he really couldn't take anymore of what she was saying. It just brought up more giggles from Tomoyo's mouth. Inwardly, Xiao Lang smiled. This was the kind of break that she needed. Not the kind of break that she had to look at models' portfolios or take extra camera shots.  
  
"Are you going to be here for my show?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't think so," he said.  
  
"Why not? Everyone else will be there."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Tomoyo frowned again, only this time for a full second.  
  
"Do you not want to see Sakura?" she asked.  
  
"I'll see Sakura, but not now," he said emotionlessly.  
  
"So, how is the Li Clan?" Tomoyo asked, changing the subject again. She never really heard from Syaoran in years and she wanted to know what has been going on with his life. She knew that he still loved Sakura, but she couldn't say the same thing with her. Every time she tried asking Eriol about Syaoran or to try and contact him, Eriol either diverted the subject or said that she shouldn't worry about him. That he could take care of himself. But Syaoran was her good friend, even after all these years, and she wanted to know if he was happy.  
  
"The Clan is good. Now I'm deciding on who should be he permanent new Elders," he said.  
  
"Did the other Elders died?" she asked with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's okay. It is not like the Clan in truth needs Elders, but it is better that we do."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"May I know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Still as secretive as ever Li-kun."  
  
"You expect me to change?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't have it any other way," Tomoyo sincerely said. She was glad that he hadn't changed very much.  
  
"Have you heard about the changing diplomat in American?" Xiao Lang asked. Tomoyo's eyes lit up just a little bit. She didn't want to get her hopes up because Syaoran may not like talking about such things.  
  
But a few moments later, they talking taking about politics in American, China, England, and Japan. Then, they got on the topic of philosophy which than turned to the business world. As much as Tomoyo loved fashion and talking about it, she also loved talking about politics and how the government isn't doing a proper job of protecting the people and making them happy. She also loved talking about philosophy, literature, and business. Not many people knew that she did. Sakura didn't know either, because she wasn't interested in these subjects and couldn't participate because she had little knowledge of the said subjects. She couldn't talk about it with the other models because they had the same reason and she was too busy to talk of things with her employees.  
  
"I really miss conversations like this," Tomoyo said after about 2 or 3 hours of discussion.  
  
"Don't you and Eriol have talks like these as well? Because I know that he would enjoy this type of subject too," Xiao Lang asked curious.  
  
"We do, but it is not the type of subject that we would want to talk of all the time. We have little time to ourselves as it is," she answered with a note of weariness.  
  
Before Xiao Lang could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Yana came in with a tray of tea and slices of cakes.  
  
"Oh, thank you Yana-san," Tomoyo said while taking the tray from the other women.  
  
"It is my pleasure Tomoyo-san," replied Yana.  
  
"Yana-san, this is my childhood friend Li Syaoran. Li-kun, this is my personal body guard, Sinai Yana," Tomoyo introduced them.  
  
"It is good to meet you Li-san," Yana said bowing in greeting.  
  
"It is nice to meet you as well, Sinai -san," Xiao Lang said in an impassive voice, bowing as well.  
  
"Would you mind join us, Yana-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I would love to Tomoyo-san, but I have errands that I must take care of. I will see you later, ne?" Yana said and walked out after a nod from Tomoyo. She never suspected that Yana and Xiao Lang already knew each other.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't offer you tea before Li-kun," Tomoyo apologized with a small blush of embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry about," he said.  
  
"Yana-san and Touya-san are also other people that I talk to about business. And they are also a couple now," Tomoyo said while they ate with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Xiao Lang just gave her a look that said, 'And this concerns me how?' Tomoyo ended up in giggles again.  
  
"Are you happy?" Xiao Lang asked cutting off her giggles. The question was so abrupt and the last thing that Tomoyo expected, so she was in shocked by it. It left her speechless for several moments.  
  
Was she happy? That should be easy. After all, she had many reasons why she should be happy.  
  
"Y-yes. I am happy," she said, almost as if unsure. "I have Eriol," another small smile on her lips, "I take many photos of my kawaii Sakura as a living in the clothes that I make for her, and I own a successful business. What more could I ask for?"  
  
"That's good to hear," he said as if considering her words with thought. "I know that Hiragizawa makes you happy. You deserve that happiness. But other than your love life, are you happy with your other aspects of life?"  
  
Tomoyo thought this over. Again, she –should- be happy with her job. But she knew that he meant more than just the job. Let's see, there was love life, which she is most happy with. Family, she is okay with that. Job, now that needs a little work on. She spent too much time working.  
  
"I suppose I could give myself more breaks," she said. "Eriol had once said that I work too much and too hard. But there is always something coming up in the business and sometimes there's a problem that Sakura has to fix."  
  
"Hiragizawa is right, you work too much," Xiao Lang said.  
  
"At least I don't run my mother's business anymore," Tomoyo agreed. "Touya told mother that he would take over the company. He and mother work side by side now until she retires."  
  
"Yes, I know," Xiao Lang said.  
  
"Li-kun, how did you get inside my house and pass Yana-san?" Tomoyo started, asking the questions that have been in her mind for a while but didn't want to say until now. "You would have to have passed by Yana-san. Nobody gets passed her and she is very good in what she does. And how do you know by what's going on in my life in general and Touya's too?"  
  
"I came here by magic," he answered. "That's how I got here without you knowing until I said your name." Tomoyo made an O with her mouth. "And the reason I know so much about you now because I keep tract of you all. I even know about Sakura's engagement." That confirmed her thoughts that he knew. But there was no hint of sadness in his voice or pain. But she knew that must still love her. It was that unexplainable thing inside her that said that he still did.  
  
"Anyway, I came here because I wanted to thank you," he said.  
  
"Thank me?" Tomoyo asked in surprised. "For what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Years ago, when we were all still 10 years old, you were the one who kept Sakura's secrets and was her support that she needed when she didn't even know that she did. I know that you know that I still love her, so I want to thank you for that," he sincerely said.  
  
"Your welcome, back I am her best friend it's my job to be her support in time of need," Tomoyo said confused.  
  
"That is true, but you were the only non-magical person with no knowledge of it in the first place, who willing took the role of support and a listening ear. You were the first one to realize that I loved Sakura, the one who comforted Meiling when she realized that I could no longer marry her, and the one who gave Sakura props in helping her catch the cards and change them."  
  
"Yes but anyone could have-"  
  
"Yes, anyone could have done the same," he said cutting her off. "But anyone else might have started getting impatient or yelled to world 'Why can't I get happiness of my own?!' I knew that you loved Sakura as well before, but you watched as she slowly grew away from depending on you and started to get closer to other people."  
  
"Her happiness was my happiness," Tomoyo said in a small voice. Her eyes were a bit watery.  
  
"You were the one in the shadow while Sakura got most of the glory. Even now, when people see your work, they immediately think of Sakura. They don't think about the person who made the clothes, they think of the model that wore the clothes, and wore it beautifully. You were like that gentle shove that she and I both needed to grow. And for that, thank you," Xiao Lang said with a small smile.  
  
Now there were tears in Tomoyo's eyes. She hugged him hard. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."  
  
When she finally let go, he said, "Though you still have a lot of work to do. Sakura still needs to grow up more."  
  
"Nani?" she asked while wiping away a tear.  
  
"She still depends on another in taking care of her. She needs to learn how to live off on her own and she needs to find a reason to live for herself," he said.  
  
Tomoyo didn't reply. Instead she said, "I have no time to sing now. I miss singing, but my schedule keeps me too busy."  
  
"That's good. You're being a little selfish. You need to think more about herself and less on other people for a while. I have never heard you yell before nor have I ever seen you angry. You need to say what you feel more often," with that, Xiao Lang started to get up.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You going now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you soon right?"  
  
"Maybe not soon, but you'll see me again. But you may not like me very much when you do."  
  
Tomoyo frowned once again. "Why will I not like you?"  
  
"Because I have to do something that may hurt Sakura," he said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him with surprised. "What are you going to do?" a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Inwardly Xiao Lang winced. "I'm sorry, but it is something I have to do. Please don't be mad."  
  
Tomoyo, seeing what she had done, gave an apologetic smile. "No, I'm sorry. If you think it is for the bust, than it most likely is. I trust you."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
With that, he disappeared, leaving Tomoyo wondering when was the next time she'll see him again. On the other side of the parlor door, another woman thought the same thoughts. 


End file.
